


Save Me, Save the World

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, M/M, Suicide, thule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Set in Thule where Magnus is turning into a demon and asks Alec to kill him so that he won't hurt anyone
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53





	Save Me, Save the World

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this ever since I found out about what happened in Thule! If you haven't read Queen of Air and Darkness the be ware that there are spoilers ahead! Also, major sadness but this waring applies to everyone even if you have read QOAAD...  
> I hope you like it!

"Alexander, please," Magnus pleaded, desperation in his golden green eyes.

"No! I won't do that to you, I can't," Alec replied, tears choking up his voice as he looked at the hollow shell his boyfriend had become ever since he fell sick. His usually glowing tan skin was ashen, and his face was sunken like someone who was dying. Which, in a way, he was.

The warlocks were all getting sick, turning into demons, and the oldest and most powerful were the first to fall. Magnus, being both old and powerful was incredibly sick, but still himself enough to know that this was what he wanted.

"You have to. I can't hurt anyone," Magnus protested

"I can't hurt you," Alec said weakly

"Oh Alexander, you wont be hurting me," Magnus told him, reaching up to brush Alec's fringe off his face, "You'll be saving me, whatever comes after death, even if it is nothing, will surely be better than turning into a demon. You'll be saving the world from another monster,"

"You could never be a monster. Besides, I don't want the world, I want you," Alec said, settling his hand on Magnus's shoulder. They were sitting on the floor of Magnus's loft and despite the carnage and the apocalyptic vision raging outside, everything inside looked normal. At least, as normal as Magnus's home could ever look.

"Please," came Magnus's soft plea as he looked into Alec's eyes, "You have to,"

Alec shook his head, "No, we could still find a cure. There has to be a way to fix this, there must be a way to get the water from Lake Lyn. Surely we can get past Sebastian's guards somehow,"

"It's too late. I can feel myself slipping away. I have these moments where I feel like I'm just watching from the backseat while someone else controls me. I don't want to live like that," Magnus told him, remembering with a ice-like dread the moments where he thought his control of himself had slipped, that he was closer to becoming a monster than he thought.

"Magnus, I-" Alec started, his voice breaking from the emotion

"Please," The look in Magnus's eyes was heart breaking, the true depths of his desperation on display. His guard was down in a way that it was for no one except Alec, his emotions open to see.

Alec could feel his resolve crumbling, turning to dust alongside the rest of his hope. He could feel the tears rolling down his face as he pulled Magnus close to kiss him one last time.

Their tears mingled on their lips, the kiss tasting of salt and sadness, of love and loss. Of all that they could have had, children, a wedding in gold and blue, lost to the cruel twist of fate that had brought them here.

Once they separated, Alec lent his forehead against Magnus's. Whispering as he reached for the blade by his side, he said, "I love you Magnus Bane,"

"Aku cinta kamu, Alexander," Magnus replied

"What does that mean?" asked Alec, his fingers trembling as he gripped the hilt

"It means 'I love you' in Indonesian," Magnus told him

"Aku cinta kamu, Magnus," Alec said and looked into Magnus's eyes one last time as he drove the blade home.

Magnus's death was almost instant, he slumped to the floor with his blood forming a crimson pool around him, staining his shirt and the expensive rug.

Alec looked at him, still numb with pain. He understood why Magnus had asked for this, understood that it was the safest option, but that didn't make it any easier to see his boyfriend lying on the floor, dead by Alec's own hand.

Now that Magnus was gone, he thought, who did he have to live for? Isabelle had been killed by Sebastian, struck down by the Mortal Sword. Jace was completely under Sebastian's thrall with no hopes of saving him. Max, killed by Sebastian for apparent reason except that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Clary was gone, killed at the Battle of the Burren. Even Simon was missing, no one had seen him and the hopes of his survival were not optimistic.

Maryse was the only person he cared about that was still alive, and he was sure she would be able to survive on her own.

A eerie calm washed over him as he leant over Magnus and slid his eyes closed, it it wasn't for the large wound in his chest it would almost appear that he was sleeping. Alec pulled his sword from his boyfriend's chest and angled it so that it was pointing towards himself, aimed straight for his broken, beaten heart.

It's for the best, he told himself, Sebastian and his followers would never be able to get any information out of him. More importantly, he would be with his family again, reunited in the world beyond death.

This time, his hands didn't shake as he plunged the blade into his chest, the pain only registering for a moment before everything went black and he slumped to the floor next to Magnus.

The horrifying scene outside continued, and the calm of the loft was only broken when Maryse found them together on the floor. Her anguished cries piercing the silence as she cradled the dead bodies of her son, her last living child, and the man that he loved.

Once her initial pain had blunted, no longer as sharp as the sword that had taken the lives of the two men, she took them back to the Institute. They were wrapped in white silk and their bodies were burnt together, their ashes intermingling until they were as inseparable in death as they were in life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I would love to know what you thought or any feedback you might have! I am writing a happier oneshot too, so don't worry, you'll get some fluff to make up for this! That being said, did I get the emotion right in this? It's always hard to tell because I know how I want people to feel when they read my stuff but I can never tell if that's how you actually feel... As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
